Curious
by crayonboxromance
Summary: Emma meets Eric Northman and the results aren't entirely expected.
1. Curiosity Doesn't Just Kill Cats

_My first True Blood fan fiction :) Let's hope it goes well!_

**Curiosity Doesn't Just Kill Cats**

Where he sits shows him off. Up on that stage sitting on a stage. As if he was a king. I've never heard such bullshit before. Eric Northman, a king? I suppose to all of the fangbangers around he was their king. But I didn't think so. To me he was a source of curiosity albeit a very good-looking, ok drop dead gorgeous, curiosity. He sat on his throne looking so bored, so detached from everything all of the time I've ever been in here. He shows himself off but never anything else. Just pure detachment. I've only been here twice, once when he had long blonde hair and once when my friend Jess "offered herself" to him not so long ago. I watched in pure amusement as she was rejected almost instantly.

"Oh shut up Emmy. Like he'd want _you_." She'd snapped at me as she walked away looking hilariously crestfallen.

"I wouldn't want him sweetheart. He's too far beyond my league… and yours evidently. Besides, can I help it if your emotional pain is extremely funny?" I giggled and thrown my arms around her in a hug to lead her to the bar, "what say we get a drink here, go home and get totally wasted so that you have an excuse to hit on my brother without it being awkward in the morning?"

"And what will you do?"

"_Not_ get drunk and laugh at you."

"Seriously. Why am I even friends with you? You're totally cruel."

"Because I'm the only friend you've got who'll hit up vampire bars with you. The amusement I receive is my reward." At that she'd rolled her eyes and attempted to knock back the drink I'd just brought her. Just at that moment Mr. Northman looked over as he scanned the crowd. She got so distracted that she spilt it down her front. I giggled, "Life's simple pleasure, thank you Mr. Northman." With that I'd led her home to do exactly what I had suggested. It never gets old.

But now I was here with her again, he had short hair this time and looked so sad. Jess was exchanging words with some random, slightly disgusting vampire in one corner of the bar and I was left to fend for myself. I was the fall-back in case she didn't get anyone or anything else went wrong.

"Another straight whiskey." I tell the barman. It's the third one of the night and he looks at me in slight amusement. It looks like I'll be getting a cab back tonight, all on my own. Jess seemed to be making headway with the vampire. I roll my eyes and chug back the drink. Time to make like a banana and split methinks, "alright Mr Barman. How much do I owe?" I sigh, seriously why do I do this? I'm such a good friend to this poor misguided delinquent.

"Not just yet. You're being summoned." He smiled coldly at me. My eyebrows knit together in confusion but he raises a hand and points in the general direction of the stage. My eyes follow the direction of the pointing finger. Mr. Northman himself is flicking his hands in a summoning motion. Even if I had been able to resist the lure of that slightly chauvinistic yet peculiarly sexy hand gesture I knew I couldn't. I am in his club therefore I have to obey by his rules. I sigh, stand, brush myself off and slowly push my way through the pulsating crowds of the bar to the stage. As I walk closer all of my confidence at facing him, fades, melting with every step to almost nothing. This "man" is a powerful vampire, could have anyone he wanted in Louisiana and yet he had called me and, call me jaded, but I could only see one reason why. He wanted my blood although that did nothing to clear up my confusion. I'm an O blood type, the most common blood type that there is. I don't know why he'd want me at all, thinking about it. Oh well, no time to think of it now, I'm in front of him. My confusion is clear on my face and he wears a smirk, the only semblance of a smile I've ever seen him wear and it looks cruel and unforgiving.

"What's your name?" He asks bluntly in his deep, methodical voice.

"Emma." I don't want to give him anything other than what I have to. Half of me is dying to get out of this bar and the other half is dying of curious. Either way it's going to end up killing me.

"Have a seat."

I oblige albeit exceedingly reluctant.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." My thoughts are that if I remain painfully but politely blunt in my conversation than he might tire of me, grow bored quickly. It usually works but not, it seems, with this Viking wannabe.

"I remember you from last time…" His piercing blue, dead gaze fixes itself upon my eyes making me feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. I feel a tingling in my head but I ignore it as the statement, because that's how it was presented, piques my interest even more than before. However, that is not the reaction that he wants, I can tell.

"Oh, that's supposed to flatter me! Sorry to say it doesn't." I blurt it out before I can stop my mouth running away with me. I've never been good with censoring what I say but now it's a bit like a tap has turned on in my brain. I clap my hands over my mouth, so afraid that he's angry at me, that I've insulted him. To my surprise he merely chuckles. It's a melodic, husky and irritatingly sexy sound. I shiver slightly.

"Before I'd hope that my little with your friend might have amused you…"

"Oh it did! I love it when people like that. So long as it's not me of course because that would just be completely embarrassing." I blush before hastily snapping my mouth shut and wondering where all of this was coming from. I almost feel as if the words are falling from my lips without me realising it. I have no control. I realise quickly that I've been glamoured but I disperse the thought immediately. I don't care so long as it keeps me alive.

"Interesting. So why do you not want me?" The tone of his amazing voice is now incredulous although that tone is the only thing that gives this feeling away. He has barely moved, he keeps his gaze permanently fixed on mine and wears the same bored but deeply sad expression. I suddenly realise why I'm here. I have inadvertently bruised his poor ego. I frown.

"Oh well, I've learnt not to lust after people that I cannot reach. It was an unfortunate habit of mine back in high school. I wasted years wanting people only to be disappointed every time. I would say my league is the vampire in the corner."

We both turn our gaze to the vampire hanging around by a table in the corner. He fidgets with his hands constantly, flicks his fangs in and out of his mouth in anticipation and has glamoured a girl who is entranced by him. My face is disgusted for a moment but then I straighten it out and twist back to Mr. Northman smiling coldly but politely.

"_That's_ your league?" He looks disgusted too but only mildly, if that. I shrug gently. I have no idea what my league is with vampires but, going by my luck, my guess would be that. It sounds about right. He waves his hands suddenly, as if it doesn't really matter to him. I don't suppose it does, why would it, "I have a proposition for you." He leans forward ever so noticeably so that to gauge my reaction of this "proposition" a bit better.

"What is it?" My curiosity comes rushing back with an overwhelming force as I eagerly lean forward too. A little glimpse into the life of an enigma.

"Pam desires a new pet. Would you like to become a vampire?"

I visibly blanch. "Ew, no." I sound completely disgusted, a good thing too since I am. He blanches too and this time his shock is too much to hide beneath a bored façade. I feel smug. Clearly he is not used to people who would hate to be a vampire but associate with them as freely as I do.

"Why do you come here then?" Now it is he who is curious which I find strange. The roles have reversed somewhat.

"I would say that my friend Jess drags me here kicking and screaming but that would be a lie. I find vampires and "fangbangers"… curious is the word Mr. Northman." He should not have glamoured me to tell the truth because that's the only way he could've drawn this conversation from me.

"Eric but-"

"No it is Mr. Northman. I do not think we'll speak again after this time and I try to avoid being first name terms with vampires." I speak more honestly than I ever have done in my life. I almost regret what I have said but the glamour tells me not to and that is a comforting thought. I relax a little in my chair. Too soon it seems, as I can tell that his temper is fraying. No longer is he shocked, confused or bored but scowling heavily.

"Don't interrupt me _Emma_. Why are we so curious to you if we repulse you as violently as you make out?" He just can't understand me, or himself. He looks like the type of man to pride himself on being above us _mortals_ and even some vampires so why is his attention captured by a human who hates vampires?

"You don't repulse me... per se… I just don't understand how your kind can relish in… living without life without… humanity even." I struggle to find the words that will tell him how I feel but I know he won't understand, "tell me Mr. Northman, how long have you been a vampire?"

"One thousand years." He answers quickly, drawing out the numbers for dramatic effect and steeples his hands as he leans back into his throne.

"How amazing." The age takes my breath away and my previous assumption. He was very possibly a real Viking then instead of merely a wannabe. He's returned to his sad, bored expression, "I expect that you have seen things that I could only wish to see…"

"And things you could not imagine. Things your tiny human mind couldn't possibly comprehend." He sighs as if this is a universal fact that he has to repeat all of the time, "what is your point?"

"Where is your amazement? Where is your excitement? New things are happening every day and you have seen all the old. Where is-"

"I have seen everything." He butts in quickly and I can see that he is getting annoyed with my pretty cool. My time with him is drawing to a close, rushing at me.

"No you haven't. You haven't seen a sunset in a thousand years. You haven't seen many things that only humans can experience. I doubt you are capable of any human emotion at all. And that is why I could never become a vampire but also why I'm morbidly curious about you. How can you abandon your humanity and live without emotions? Now _that's_ repulsive." I end in finality. He stares at me for a few minutes in sheer disbelief. How dare a human speak to him? That's what I bet he's thinking. I bet he's thinking of ways to shut me up right now. He is silent for a few moments and the woman behind him, Pam I recall, is waiting with baited breath. He suddenly sighs as if the conversation has lost its intrigue and he is bored again. A human has surprised him but now it's over.

"It is a pity Emma," the first time he uses my name and it's heavy with regret, "that you will not remember this conversation after you've left this club. You've proven yourself interesting. I would like to speak to you again on the subject and next time I do not think I'll need to glamour you. You will come again tomorrow night." He waves his hands again but this time with finality as the conversation is over. He has said his piece that is all that there is to it in his eyes. I do not move an inch.

"No Mr. Northman. I'm busy tomorrow night with a prior engagement. My mother's sixtieth birthday – you wouldn't understand. We'll have to make it for another night." I lift my chin daring him to defy me, which I have no doubt he will, "I may seem very arrogant and up myself but I can only assure you that this is how I was brought up and I will _not_ be ordered around."

He stares again. He doesn't understand me. I'm shaking quietly to myself because fear is coursing through me. I'm sure he can see this but not even fear will overcome my stubborn pride. I'm told it's a horrible trait and it gets me into trouble often.

"Very well Emma. You will come the following night or I will come and get you myself. We don't want that now do we?" I shake my head, "there's a good girl."

Pam, who had disappeared a while ago, returns clutching Jess who looks satisfied and very, very pale. Pam rolls her eyes and grips tighter but Jess can only smile smugly. I roll my eyes too, accidentally sharing a moment with the female vampire.

"You are to remind your friend here that she is to return on Friday night. Do you understand?" Mr. Northman bites out his request without looking at Jess who nods seriously before, probably as previously instructed, grabs my hand and drags me unceremoniously through the bar and to the door. I risk on look back at Mr. Northman who is still watching.

"No, I do not think we'll speak again after tonight." I mutter to myself although Jess hears me and turns back impatiently. She wants to get home, log on to the forum that she's created about vampire sex and publish her latest story.

"What?"

"Mr. Northman will forget I ever existed by tomorrow night Jess. You don't have to remind me." I smile broadly. My curiosity could take me to dangerous places, to Mr. Northman in particular. It's not a place I want to visit again, "besides didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" I add a giggle in at her confused face. She has no idea what I'm talking about. She stares for a few moments before shrugging it off an unimportant and dragging me out of the door.


	2. Feminine Bravery

**Curios****ity is one of the Forms of Feminine Bravery – Victor Hugo**

_I know what happens in the Southern Vampire Mysteries but judging by True Blood I am really not an Eric/Sookie fan unfortunately although it may be hinted as later in this story ]=_

I'd like to thank Mrs. CG, Sykee, Sirli and ILoveThee for convincing me to turn this into an actual story. And to those who put this on favourite or story alert! It means a lot for my first fan fiction on this site.

The old Disclaimer notice: I do not own any recognizable characters from True Blood. In fact he'd probably own me if anything. :)

Now to the story!

I remember the night before. My mother's sixtieth was a party to behold. There had been balloons that read "fifty" in jest and streamers zigzagging across the room. Many people had arrived for the loving matriarch of this town. There was a buffet at the edge of the community hall and all of the ten year olds had gathered under it whilst the younger kids created a circle to allow the elder generation to tell them fairy tales and stories. It was one of the rare times were the present generation could take a step back and merely observe. Most of the time we had no time for the elder or younger generation too wrapped up in our own lives to care about others. But the few of us who had turned up, the mothers and fathers with the young children who loved my mother, a few of my friends in our twenties, it was nice to simply relax and talk amongst ourselves. We didn't have to have everyone else up in our faces. I hate that, when everything just gets so loud that you can't block it out, that you have to physically remove yourself from the scene playing in front of you. With friends like mine, that seems to be a regular occurrence.

It's what I had to do tonight. I'd been out two nights in a row and Jess and Maggie had wanted to go out for a third night. I couldn't remember that night in Fangtasia. I vaguely remember being summoned to see the vampire on the stage, Mr. Eric Northman, and then suddenly I was outside of the door wondering why my head hurt so badly. Jess was pulling me along, tightly gripping my arm, eager to get home and get to her forum. She wouldn't answer my questions but only told me to return tonight. I decided not to go. If I didn't remember then it clearly wasn't _that_ important. Something tells me that my insatiable curiosity was best ignored this time.

As you join me in the present, I had just seen off Jess, Maggie and Steven as they went into the city for the night. I had recently downloaded the new album from one of my favorite bands and it was calling to me accompanied by a hot, steaming mug of hot chocolate, a good book and a rose-filled, scented bath. I was inspired once to try it out and ever since then I've been addicted to having roses for when I want a bath designed for relaxation.

I fill the bath, with roses ready and waiting by the side. My book _Vellum _by_ Hal Duncan_ is folded down at the place I left it, all I need now is to put on my music and I'm set for a good, non-dramatic evening. Albeit the only drama that had happened last night was when one of my mother's friend's grandchildren had accidentally fallen from her arms and fallen into the cake. I strip all of my clothes and dip my elbow into the bath to test the heat. Perfect.

A knocking at the door interrupts my attempt to slip into the bathtub. _Perfect_. I hasten on a dressing gown and my Ugg boots. Normally I cannot stand them, especially in this swamp like area, but as slippers they work perfectly. I stomp downstairs angry that my evening has been interrupted. Probably Maggie saying she forgot her purse before realizing that she's had it in her hand the entire time, she's always doing that. I fling open the door saying, "Maggie! You took your purse with-" It is not Maggie Hart standing there. It is a tall Viking wannabe dressed entirely in black, black vest, black blazer, black trousers, and black shoes with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bent slightly.

"Emma." He says quietly in a condescending manner as if he knows me or I have done something wrong and I'm actually five years old. I cock my head slightly although I instinctively know that this man was a part of my weird mental block of the night previous. He looks at me and he recognizes me, I can see it. His facial expression is mild. I feel self-conscious as the night breeze hits me by my legs, ruffling my dressing gown, the only thing I'm wearing but shoes. I clutch it tighter too me, a blush rushing all over my face. He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Mr. Northman? Is this about tonight?" I ask gulping. He must not be pleased that I ignored Jess's message to return to Fangtasia. He nods.

"This is very much about tonight, and I have told you to call me Eric." He extends his hand towards me, inviting me outside. Curiosity, curiosity, curiosity. It's roaring back to me at a rate of knots. I want to know what I missed that night and I want to know why I refuse to take that hand. I close the door slightly and place half of my body behind it using it as a protective shield.

"I do not know what you've told me Mr. Northman. I'm not on first name terms with vampires so I will continue to use your surname." I lift my chin in defiance and get an odd feeling of de ja vu. It is not an unusual feeling tonight, "what can I help you with?" My southern upbringing compels me to ask what he would like almost like a reflex although I know already I won't like the consequences. He simply smirks again, cold and cruelly amused.

"Did your friend not tell you to-?"

"She did Mr. Northman. I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to return to your club and I don't think I will again. Is that all?" My hand shakes on the door. I'm ready to shut it in on his face if he does not quickly get to the point. He seems to sense this from me which surprises me. He doesn't strike me as the type to care about human emotions, especially from a girl like me. He releases on of his hands from behind his back, leans forward and places it on the door frame, looking into my eyes. A tingling feeling in the back of my head is prominent. I'm probably getting heady from the fumes of my bath. I shake my head, glancing up the stairs to where my bathroom light, warm and peach, is inviting me back. I should close that door. When I look back the tingling has disappeared and the mild querying look is back on his face.

"No Emma that is _not _all. You do not remember but we spoke in the club about a subject I find most interesting. I want to talk about it again." He is persistent and his determination for me to talk to him tonight is evident. I place my tongue to the back of my teeth, an old habit for whenever I am thinking hard. I shake my shoulders, stand up straight and stare at him again trying to show that I was not affected by him. I am of course, any red-blooded woman is.

"What was the subject?"

"Your views on vampires. I found them… entertaining. And I find that I must teach you lessons in manners when talking to a vampire, an older one at least. You were rude. It shocked me and I do not want it to happen again." He removes his hand from the door frame and leans back, confident that I am weakening my resolve to avoid him. We stare at each other for a few minutes, daring each other to back down. I want him to leave and never come back. I can already sense the danger that I would place upon myself if I were to talk to him. He wants me to invite him in or to come outside to satisfy the curiosity that burns in him like it burns in me. When curiosity such as ours burns from the inside you cannot ignore it – it will come back and get you and bring the consequences you thought you'd avoided with it. I lose the contest and heave my shoulders in a small sigh of defeat. I nod weakly,

"Alright Mr. Northman but I do not leave this house and I will remain unharmed. You will not take me to Fangtasia and I will rescind my invitation whenever I please. You agree to these terms and we can satisfy your interests until the cows come home… or dawn as this case may be. Do you understand?" I place my hand on my hip and try to look as menacing and convicted as possible although the illusion is rather hard to create when you're standing in a dressing gown and Ugg boots. His cold blue eyes widen; he glances down to the ground and looks back up in incredulity and anger. I cannot say I blame him.

"I see that it'll be very hard to teach you the manners that you need. You do NOT address me like that. You will address me with respect. Do _you_ understand _Miss_ Wilkinson?" He's furious now and he seems to grow taller, to fit the entire door frame. My eyes widen in complete fright and my hands fly to my mouth to suppress the whimper that is threatening to come out. I'm about to invite him in just to stop this fury that is radiating from him when I remember that he can do nothing to me until I leave the house. My confidence returns for a few moments, enough for me reply with a shaky voice directly with,

"I will address you with respect when you have earned it. We are not in your club, we're in _my_ home. I will add another "bonus" for you with the deal if you'd like however. I will call you Eric." It is my turn to smirk at him. This bonus is meant as a joke, my small possibly misguided attempt to tease him. He is not the type to be teased. Mr. North- _Eric_ shrugs his shoulders down from his angry stance and relaxes slightly as if considering the offer seriously. He stares and stares for what feels like forever. In his head I can see he is trying to find another means of persuasion but he cannot find one. I can only assume he has already tried glamouring. Finally he extends his hand towards me and I look at in disgust, as if I might catch some vampiric disease from it. He rolls his eyes and merely says,

"We have an accord Emma."

"Well then… you are invited inside. Wait here whilst I empty my bath and get changed." I do not take his hand for fear that he might drag me outside of the house but merely walk away from the door and walk up the stairs. I hear him slowly, as if trying not to scare me, walk in through the door making sure I can hear him at all time. I reach the top of the stairs and look at the bath in regret. I would've enjoyed it. I sigh.

"No need to stop on my account." I hear Eric's voice directly next to me, his lips brush against my ear. I jump against the wall and clutch my heart in fright. His smirk is triumphant this time and he's back to a previous position of hands clasped behind his back expect this time he's puffed out his chest.

"I suppose you think that's funny Mr.… Eric. It's not. But no I doubt I can trust you not to look whilst I get into the bath." Again this is a statement that I say in jest. I do not think so highly of myself that Eric would be even remotely interested in my body. For some strange reason he is only interested in my mind. Besides I have no intention of having a bath with a stranger in the house.

"I won't look. A bath I find, can be rather relaxing although the roses are rather cliché don't you think? We may find it easier to communicate if you are more relaxed." His tone is thoughtful as he looks with interest upon the bath full of bubbles and roses. It would be impossible for him, even with his vampire senses, to see anything through the almost opaqueness of the bath. His suggestion is attractive, I grant him that, "If it will help. I will make some noise downstairs so that you do not have to worry about my 'looking'." I stare at him for a few moments and wonder how it went from me being in control outside of the door to him firmly dictating every aspect in the space of a few seconds. He is waiting for my answer. I nod slightly but just enough so that he can catch it. In a blink of an eye he has disappeared and I can hear the television click on.

"It would help if you spoke to me from downstairs too. You may be a vampire but I assume you are not a ventriloquist also." I chuckle to myself as an image of Eric sitting on his throne with a puppet, very much like the one from Saw, entertaining the crowd with some ventriloquism.

"As you wish. When I get back upstairs you shall have to tell me why your television turns on to the dating channel. Don't tell me you cannot get a date?" He is mocking me. It's not his fault; I think as I slip out of my Ugg boots and dressing gown, that he was not here when Maggie decided that it was time for me to get a man and so put on the dating channel to show 'what I was missing'.

"I find it difficult." I admit when I slip into the bath and give a very audible relaxed sigh as the hot water instantly works on my nerves and tense muscles. Eric must hear for my hair ruffles and he is suddenly standing beside me, blue, blue eyes directly staring into mine.

"Now**that,**I don't believe."


	3. Lust of the Mind

**Curiosity is Lust of the Mind – Hobbes**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any True Blood characters. Only Emma and her friends :) unfortunately._

_Attention: I literally had no idea where this story was going when I began to write it but this idea came to my mind and I've thrown someone else into the mix because, quite frankly, he's gorgeous. Hopefully it won't dissuade any fans from reading!_

_Special thanks: to the reviewers and everyone who favourite'd or put this on story alert! I am sincerely grateful :D_

I jump in the bath before self-consciously sinking further into the bath until only my chin was visible, "I thought I'd told you _Eric_ that that wasn't funny." I burrow my brow in deep annoyance, "and believe it. My idea of a good night in is this. Lying in a bath with a good book and good music. It's hard to excite anyone if you're not particularly exciting yourself. Besides, I don't really want to date." I trail off realizing that I may have already given away more than I had intended. I busy myself with tying up my hair into a bun to avoid the end strands getting wet and curling. He says nothing. Instead he satisfies himself by sitting on the other side of the bathroom and looking at me thoughtfully. He is turning over what I have just said to him in his head. I can tell.

"You know… a bath can be particularly exciting. You just have to know the right people." His voice and features are full of innuendo as he makes the suggestion. It is the first time I have ever seen something other than ice in his eyes. He leans out and touches the edge of the bathtub. I roll my eyes. It seems that not many things separate male vampire minds from male human minds after all. I touch his hand to stay it from going any further and he twists his fingers around and grabs it before I have a chance to react. We sit, him now kneeling on the floor besides the bath and me propped up in the bath, staring at each other in a silent communication although I'm pretty sure that neither of us quite know what we're telling each other. Slowly, almost torturously slowly, he leans forward until his upper body is hovering over me with an expression of confusion. It appears that he's trying to figure something out but he doesn't know what yet. I do nothing, curious as to know what he's about to do. I never find out because right at that moment my friends burst through my front door downstairs yelling at me.

"Maggie thinks she's left her purse here!" Steven says in a voice laced with sardonic amusement. He knows it's not in the house but Maggie has a quick and particularly vicious temper when her demands are not met. There are three bouts of footsteps thundering up my stairs. Eric and I have not moved and instead are merely looking at the bathroom door expectantly. True to expectation it throws itself open in a very dramatic way. However their heads are turned, for some reason, to my guest bedroom. I shoot a look at Eric who just shrugs as if that explains everything. As if he has some newfound right to change my bedroom. He mouths 'light-tight' to me. From that I deduce that he is to stay here throughout the day.

"Still in that bath-? Oh. Hello Mr. Northman. I did tell her to come see you. I swear I did." Jess cuts herself off in mid sentence in a panic that Eric might be here to kill me. He's holding my wrist whilst I'm vulnerable in the bath, I can understand how compromising that may look. He nods coolly, drops my hands and walks back to sit on the other side of the room as slowly as humanly possible.

"Guess you didn't need me to get you back onto the dating front. No wonder you reject my offers all the time. You've got a man on the side!" Maggie smirks in triumph as if it is she who is personally responsible for this 'match'. She doesn't realize that Eric is a vampire. If she did, she wouldn't be so incline towards it. Suddenly she smacks herself on the head, "my purse is in the _car_! Let's leave Emmy and her new man with a bit of privacy. Sorry about coming in like that. See you later baby!" Maggie winks crudely at me, flaps her hand in a vague 'get out now' kind of fashion and sashays out of the bathroom. I chuckle lightly. Maggie has always owned a room whether it belonged to her or not. Eric and I wait until the bathroom door and the front door closes. We wait until the engine rumbles and roars away before Eric raises a blonde eyebrow, probably enquiring as to why my friends and I were comfortable enough around each to burst in on each other in the bath without preamble or care of what we were doing. I shrug, offering him no answer to his question. He does not need to know that I have known these friends all of my life and with that length of companionship comes a degree of comfort. He does not need to know more than I want to him to know in any case. Maybe he already knows.

"How old are you Eric?" I ask, narrowing my eyes as I receive another shot of de ja vu. I must've asked this question before. From the look on his gradually more expressive face I can tell that my assumption is correct. Finally something clicks into place as my mind prods it's depth for some memory of Fangtasia. I had been previously wondering why I could not remember but I had not tried to actually remember but now it seems that a piece of the puzzle is falling into place. Eric must've glamoured me or something. As soon as I realize this the fog in my brain starts to lift bit by bit as I push against it. I remember the answer to my twice asked question, "you're one thousand." It's not even a question. It's a statement of fact, very much like my next statement, "and you lack any kind of joie de vivre." I finally say after many moments of silence in baited breath. It was for dramatic effect of course. My head is beginning to ache from the pressure of dispelling the glamour not that I am aware of it.

"I'd stop now if I were you. The glamour was only temporary. It should lift once you relax and let the memory come back." Eric mutters into the big hands that are now steepled in a way familiar to me. It was very much like he did in Fangtasia. He is much more relaxed now as he stretches languidly across my small bathroom, filling the room, "but now you do remember, the questions begin."

We quickly recount our evening two nights previous with what limited questions have been asked and answered. We were after all on borrowed time that night.

"So how did you come to the conclusion that a vampire's life is repulsive?" Eric asks after a long and contemplative silence. I open my mouth to object to the statement as I had that first night when he reprimands himself quickly, "sorry. Curious."

I glance over at the clock. One am. Neither of us know where the time went. I sigh and allow him this question. It is after all his main objection to my argument.

"I used to date a vampire. He had no feelings when I first met him, very much like you. I didn't know he was a vampire at the time; you hadn't come out of the proverbial coffin yet. I'd had no idea that he was a vampire; I used to sneak out at night to see him because we'd been banned from each other on the first night we met. I'd kissed him on the cheek because he'd saved my life from a rancher. He'd actually only wanted to save my blood from being spilled in case he drank it at that time although I didn't know that until later. I'd always wondered why he'd hidden his face or left straight after we'd had sex. But I guess he loved me in his own little way. I wasn't sure if I'd loved him or not. I was only an eighteen year old girl when he asked me if I'd wanted to be a vampire after you'd come out of the coffin. We'd been dating for about three years, since I was fifteen. In hindsight it's quite a terrible thing. He was very, very old and I was merely fifteen. But I suppose to him age didn't matter. I was quite mature, mature enough to handle the relationship we'd shared. But when he offered I sat down in my room all day, thinking about it, turning it over going into every agonizing detail. If I could live forever what would I do? If I ended up _not_ being in love with this man, if it turned sour, where would I go? So I asked him to take me to more vampires, meet them. He knew plenty. They were the exact same as he was when I met him. Cold, ruthless, only intent on surviving by any means possible. Somehow, I'd thawed him but I don't know how. It took me a while to make my decision. I decided I loved him. Being eighteen, a three year relationship was a lifetime commitment. But I went against it in the end. I couldn't become what those vampires were. Instead we reached a compromise. He should come back when I'm twenty two. Just young enough to not make our relationship look pedophilic but old enough to know love when I saw it. He assured me he would. So to protect me from others he told them that he had glamoured me so I would never remember their faces or him. He relocated me to Shreveport. I've been waiting for him ever since. Its five months until my birthday. And then we'll see what happens. I can only assume that he will still look seventeen." I sigh quietly to myself with a satisfied smile. I didn't think I'd loved him enough before. I wasn't sure what love was. But now I do. Now I know I do. I have always wanted to find him but something always told me to hold back. I'm hoping beyond hope that maybe, just maybe I will change my mind about becoming a vampire for him. It is a slim hope as there is so much to give up. Emotions, friends and food. I'd be surviving on love alone for he is the only thing I would consider becoming a vampire for. Maybe Eric will be the key to sorting the whole sordid affair out. Maybe he's the one who can help me. Or I have to help him, I'm not sure.

I shiver suddenly. The bath is cold now and my hands have pruned. I chuckle. It is enough to bring me out of my reverie. Eric is silent, thinking extremely hard.

"How does a vampire love a human? And vice versa?" He is gobsmacked. He has obviously heard of such an occurrence but the notion of it baffles him. He has not been human in a long time. But if I could thaw my two thousand year old vampire then hope is not lost for this ice man who I admit, I have grown rather fond of in the limited time we have been in each other's company.

"It is a concept you must accept and feel open to Eric. It happens."

"What was his name?"

I glance up at him and smile sadly as I recall it, a name I've futilely tried to avoid thinking of, in an effort to wait for him.

"Godric."


	4. Never Lose a Curiosity

_A day in the life of the author: Got my blood donor card back today. Turns out I'm A Negative! Not the B positive I thought I was!_

_A little advertisement: A poster for the fan fic!_

_.com/curiousfanfictionnettrueblood/_

Eric is sleeping upstairs in the guest room. Whilst I was getting in the bath he'd made a room that could fit his needs during the day. The windows have been boarded with some cardboard boxes I'd left in there from when I was unpacking from moving to this house ten months previously. Thickly layered and stapled to the windows with no chance of falling now as they are stapled over thick velvet curtains. A present from my mother to add a bit of 'grandeur' to the place. The bed is neatly set with a corner turned back, assumedly how he likes it. The entire place is pitch black. He sleeps there whilst I sit downstairs, clutching a mug in my hands turning my knuckles white, at 7 in the morning. My mind is running at seventy miles an hour and it's starting to hurt.

When I'd finished my bath, Eric had encouraged me to step out of the bath – all the while downstairs of course. I'd confusedly dressed into pajamas, wondering what had caused him to become more serious than normal. As I descended the stairs he was waiting for me, watching me as I walked down. His face was deadpan, cool, giving absolutely nothing away. My confusion became more and more prominent. We stared at each other, a theme that is fast becoming a regular occurrence it seems. Finally he said,

"I want you." His hands remained hung by his side and his ice eyes were holding mine enraptured as my entire body reacted to his simple statement in a fierce way. He stated it in such a matter-of-fact manner that I almost missed the innuendo he meant. However, there was more to that sentence, "when you said you didn't want me in Fangtasia I knew there was something familiar about you. And now I know why. When you were with Godric did you ever drink his blood? Accidental or otherwise." His voice was cautious as if he were treading on eggshells. I cast my mind back and tried to find a period when I could have done that but I could not think of any. I shook my head slowly,

"Eric, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you allow him to take any of your blood?" He ignored my question as if it were irrelevant and launched into another question. His gaze was still intent on mine, flicking every now and then to pieces of my body. My neck, my wrist, my chest, my thighs, and my groin. I forced a gulp down my throat and tried to keep the flush running across my cheeks at bay. I shook my head again. He took a step closer, eyes narrowing in slight triumph.

"Eric, if you don't tell me what that has to do with anything, what you want, I think it's time for you to leave. Besides it's about an hour from dawn and I'm exceedingly tired." I pushed my hand to his chest to stop his ever advancing movements but my hand had been like butter to push away. Instead he grabbed it, twisted it around and sniffed my wrist. I whimpered. He was scaring me with his intenseness.

"I won't hurt you." His voice was low and he was grinning into my wrist. I couldn't believe I had let him hold my wrist, a potentially dangerous area for a vampire, to his mouth. I still can't believe it, "I am scaring you." He'd said and removed his lips from my wrist but he had not let go. Instead he had just continued speaking as if none of this behavior was out of the ordinary, although I suppose for him it might not have been, "if a human takes blood from a vampire than they are bonded. Sense and the libido are heightened and the vampire can sense the human – they become part of each other. It is a strange thing that I could sense that you belonged to someone else without you having been bonded." His finger was pressed to my wrist, as if feeling my pulse, which had accelerated to, what felt like, far beyond the human capacity, "but dawn is coming. I will retire and so must you." He released my wrist and me from his stare. I forced my heart back down into my chest, where it should always remain around this man, "you should sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow." And then he'd left me, rendered completely speechless.

Now I sit, thoughts running through my head. Godric, Eric, their similarities and differences, my feelings on both parties. Eric knows Godric, of that I am sure. It was evident in the way his behavior towards me suddenly changed. He had turned from insensitive Viking who was mildly curious about me and mildly feeling everything else to intense and dangerously sexy. I couldn't help but wonder what the connection was between the two.

Godric had once told me of the vampire hierarchy. Every underling must obey an elder vampire for they are more powerful and as far as I knew, or heard, there were none above Godric. He also told me about makers, to try and ease me through the hardest decision I'd ever have to make. He's said that there was a bond between makers, more powerful than anyone could imagine. You could instantly feel their presence, instantly know their human companion. It was like a father/son relationship intensified. Although with us, it would've been love beyond all reason, he'd hastened to assure me. I smile at the memory and my heart clenches and warms at the same time. Warms from the memory, the way he touched my cheek, the way he looked at me, so completely different from the time we met. Clenches from the pain of him having to send me away. I wonder if he's regretting it as much as I am.

Eric is something completely different from the Godric I know _now_ but I can still see the similarities. I suppose it is because Godric raised him. I'm positive, from the look on Eric's face when his name was mentioned, that Godric is his maker. Maybe it's why I'm so fond of him also. Or why I reacted to him the way I did. Not fond of the constant bossing around, although I think just maybe I've been able to stand my ground for a while anyway. Speaking of which, there is no way I'm staying in tonight. I have work to do and I can't hold off my entire life just for him. I work as an overnight librarian's assistant. Not very exciting but it puts me through university. I think tonight may be the first time Eric Northman has ever woken up alone, not of his own volition. I feel rather smug that I'm the first girl to leave him in the lurch.

I glance out of the large library window and raise the steaming mug of coffee to my lips. I've been in work about an hour, after going to be at eight and sleeping through lunch and dinner to get here by nine. The sun is setting and I am currently pouring over some research maps that I have to categorize for Miss. Temple. She's so pleased with herself for having being named after a minor character from Jane Eyre. I almost resist the urge to tell her that I am in fact named after one of the best Jane Austen heroines around every time she mentions it. I smile and turn my head back to the maps. I do like Miss. Temple; we get on well, regardless of where that comment may have led you. I sip the coffee, lean back in my chair and stretch. Everyone's gone home as I'm really a nightly takeover from Miss. Temple despite the job title of assistant. I just don't handle the people. I get up, walk to the stereo and push play from where I left it three nights ago. The dulcet tones of Peggy Lee warble through the speakers and I instantly feel the knots relax from my muscles. Generally I'm a classic eighties rock type of girl but tonight, and three nights ago, I didn't feel like power-sliding across the long desks. I start to sway my hips and walk towards the table where the research maps and a hot dinner, left by Terry, are waiting for me. And so is someone else it would seem.

"Eric!" I yell as I jump about a foot in the air. He's done it again. He's scared the living life out of me, "_what_ do you think you are doing here?" I hiss at him, banging my hands against the table angrily, "It is one thing to invade my home but _quite_ another to come into my work."

"I woke up, you were gone. I could tell because I couldn't hear you in the house." He answers my unspoken question, "it was an hour before sunset so I rang your friend Jess, don't think we don't have background checks on our frequent customers, and she told me where you worked. I want to talk." He doesn't move but his mouth. His hands are clasped on the table and he doesn't blink. At all.

"I don't. What I want is for you to get out so that I'm not distracted by you." I sit heavily down in my chair, sighing to myself. I keep repeating in my head that he belongs to Godric to calm me down and get even angrier at him. I glance down at my research maps to find that I wasn't as focused as I was before. I can feel Eric across the table from me.

"I distract you?" He asks. I just nod but don't look up. Automatically my hand reaches forward to grab the coffee to try and form some semblance of normality. In an instant his own hand shoots out and curls around my wrist. I try to tug away but he keeps me there tight in his grip. My fear is building but it's not fear for my life because I know he won't hurt me since I belong to Godric. It's a fear of what I'll do if he touches me anywhere else. Eric is like no one I've met before. He's a fierce animal, bloodthirsty but there's something else there. He's a Viking at heart and that will never change and gentle has never been in his nature, unlike Godric, although I'm willing to bet he's a fast learner. Eric is now on the table, standing, lifting my arm above my head, urging me to stand up with him. I try to tug away again.

"Eric, stop this." I stop but my voice is soft, like I'm tired.

"You have a question that I know you want to ask. You wanted to ask it last night but it was neither the time although very much the place. Now is the time but not the place. It seems that we are at an impasse." His voice is low too but not soft. Raw, deep and smooth. It makes me unwillingly shiver. He knows exactly what I want to ask and I do too but I feel like it would be betraying Godric or Godric's memory. I'm not quite sure which is which anymore. However, I slowly stand and when I am upright he gently lifts me onto the table. That wasn't tenderness though; it was so I did not fear anything even though it's clawing at my throat.

"Godric…" I faintly say. My head is facing his broad, broad chest and I'm half afraid to tilt my head up just a tiny bit to see his face. Then I knew **everything** would be lost.

"I do not think he'll mind. Maybe this way you'll be more ready." His lips brush against my ear. I whimper and I can practically feel his glowing smirk, "say it." He whispers huskily. That guttural sound and the fact that his arm has snaked around my back, pressing myself up to him, makes me completely give up my path of logical thought.

"What's it like?"

He takes this as a sign and moves the hand still on my wrist slowly up my arm, his extraordinarily light fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps down it. His mouth is hovering by my neck.

"What is _what _like, Emma? _Say it._" His command his harsh but I can't help but obey. In any other circumstances, from any other man, I would pull away and forcefully ask him to stop ordering me around. But these are very unusual circumstances and this isn't a man. This is Eric, my connection to Godric. My devastatingly gorgeous and dangerous connection to Godric, one I find quite impossible to resist.

"Sex with a vampire. Tell me." He's completely in control right now. My hand is clutching his arm, trying to keep myself up right as he continues the barely-there kisses on my neck. Teasing me, torturing me. And he knows it.

"Tell?"

"Show me."

_Oh my. Guys, sorry whoever was looking forward to a bit of Eric/Emma action but I seriously suck at that sort of thing. But if anyone wants to write one for me ;) I will have no problem putting it in the story! Full credit, naturally._


	5. Curiosity Conquers Fear

**Curiosity Will Conquer Fear Even More Than Bravery Will** - James Stephens

_Author's Note: Fairly important m'dears. A lovely reviewer brought it to my attention that there could be some confusion concerning sex with Godric. Yes, they did have sex but he didn'__t bite. He hid his face to stop showing her. One because he has awesome self-control, he's Godric. Two because wouldn't that have given his entire secret away?_

_Haha, some scenarios just entered my head…_

_Godric: So, I have a tendency to bite down. Oops is that an artery I just severed? Sorry._

_OR_

_Emma: Are those fangs?_

_Godric: No, just really pointy teeth… that weren't there before._

I finally stopped bleeding. Blood left a dark red, warm trail from my neck to my chest where Eric's tongue is. My fingers thread themselves through his hair, forcing Eric to keep 'cleaning' me up. If I had known that it would be like that I would've asked Godric to bite me years ago.

"Imagine Emma, what that would feel like if you were actually in love with me." Eric stays his tongue long enough to make me think of the possibilities that that would bring before it flicks along my collar bone.

"Is it as intense when you're a vampire? Will you be able to _feel_ as I did when you're a vampire?" My voice sounds far away as it is with my thoughts in Dallas, the place I'd last seen Godric, standing in the middle of the road watching me drive away. Eric merely drags his hand from its resting place on my exposed hip over my body and up to the curve of my neck. I decide to take this as a yes because that is a comfortable thought and Eric is far too much of a distraction to think of much else.

He props himself further up onto his arm so that he could gaze down at me with more than _mild_ emotion this time. We hadn't actually moved from the table itself. He says, "I am glad that you did not take up Pam's offer to turn you. I do not think that Godric would have liked to see his human turned by another's fang."

"Why did she want to without knowing me first? Wait… did you just make a funny?" My amazement colours my tone. I did not think Eric had it in him to make a joke that wasn't at someone's behest. We both chuckle at the joke and the absurdity of the situation in which we find ourselves. Well, I chuckle at the absurdity. I do believe that Eric and I may have just taken a step to becoming friends. He leans over me seriously, dragging my hair from my neck where it had been stuck.

"She saw the familiarity before I did it would seem." He's now inspecting his handiwork. He looks satisfied so I assume my neck has small, neat marks that are fully clean now. I glance around quickly whilst he inspects. There have been chairs overturned, clothes strewn and, if I'm not mistaken, the maps are on the stereo which is now crooning Michael Buble. Although I cannot remember how they got there.

"We made a bit of a mess. We better clean up before dawn. Are we meeting up tomorrow night?" I no longer mind whether or not Eric takes it upon himself to meet with me although I admit that I will miss him. But my curiosity has been divulged on all but the one topic I would not like to discuss. Their eating habits. I am positive that Eric does not stick solely to True Blood, an ironic title if I do say so myself. Eric completely ignores my question and instead starts to collect his clothing and dress. I copy his actions, going through all of this uncertainty in my head. If I can do _that _with Eric, if I can completely give myself over to the man I have only known two nights, than surely I will be able to talk to Godric about this properly? I will be able to do what Godric asked of me so long ago, if he still asks of it of course. In this split second I make the decision to find hi, to find Godric – starting in Dallas where I saw him last.

Eric is, naturally, dressed and ready to leave before I am, standing in his usual stance of hands behind his back and unblinking. As I button up my blouse he has already tidied everything up, arranged everything in order and is now waiting for me. A bit like a gentleman. Needless to say I am shocked.

"I need you to do me a favour," he suddenly says as I walk towards up, ready to lock up the library," You must go to Dallas, one of our Sheriff's are missing and I would like it if you spoke to the sheriff there as I have previous arrangements with my club."

"I'll do it." I immediately grab the opportunity to go to Dallas with both hands. Maybe the Sheriff there knows the whereabouts of Godric. He never did tell me his age, refused to give it when I asked, probably as not to scare me, or his position in the hierarchy of vampires. All I know is that he made the one standing before me. A very good job he did too. Eric doesn't even look surprised that I've agreed to this errand straightaway. In fact, I think he suspected that I would which is why it was offered to me. I guess I _am_ a tad predictable when it comes to Godric, "can you do me a favour than Eric?" He inclines his head in a languid manner, "if you find _any_ human whom you find curious, interesting or could possibly ever have a shred of feeling for her pursue her yes? She could be amazing for you." I sigh, hoping beyond hope that someone can teach Eric the meaning of humanity. Someone to teach him that sometimes using human emotion is actually a good thing.

He lapses into his usual silence and utilizes his usual stare. He's analyzing me and what I've just said. Also, judging by the way his blue eyes, no longer a glacier cold colour that could freeze me in the bathroom but actually glittering, flit everywhere about my body he's memorizing me. Just like I've already memorized every aspect of him.

"I once found someone like that but, unfortunately, she already belongs to someone else, someone whom I have a great respect for. However there is another. She reminds me of the first. A surprising young thing, unusual in breathers. I'm very intrigued by her." His face and tone are deadpan but something tells me that these girls have had and will have a great affect on him. I should congratulate the girls if ever I were to meet them, "now come. I will drive you back to the club where I will arrange transport for you. You will arrive in Dallas during the day. You are to wait in the nest, do not fear you are under my protection, and in the night the Sheriff will speak with you." By this point he had wrapped an arm around and was speeding me towards the car. I do not think my feet were touching the ground at one point. He seems to be in such a hurry. The car journey is made in silence. We are both thinking of separate issues. In what feels like a second, Eric's driving certainly is dangerous, we are at Fangtasia. Pam is waiting for us expectantly at the front door as the last dregs of life, human or otherwise, trickle from the door. With her hands placed on her jutted hips in a black corset, she merely stares at the car whilst we get out.

"Hello Emma." She says. I knew she was bisexual but the way her eyes seem to prowl over me, like a hunter stalking its prey, puts a bit on edge, "don't worry my dear, you do not belong to me. More is the pity," she rolls her eyes. The comfortable way in which she does it makes me think that it could be one of her signature moves, "A car is ready." And this is the extent of my encounter with Pam. I think that it may be my only one. I wouldn't want to cross her again even to see Eric again. She puts me out of balance, her larger than life presence in such a small place. Surely she is more fitted for Europe. I stare at her until she enters back into the club, probably to kick someone out of it. Then Eric grabs my attention again.

"Emma. The car is waiting." His voice is sad and he looks almost as if he regrets me leaving but I dismiss this as a figment of my imagination. Neither of us knows what to say to each other. We were not friends but neither could you count us as lovers. We're sort of the go between. He may not be saddened by my leaving but I am. It will be difficult for me to forget this Viking. Unsure of what to do I extend my hand to shake his although this seems a rather underwhelming response,

"Well _Mr. Northman_, I guess this is goodbye for now. I am sure our paths will cross again." He takes my hand and holds it uncharacteristically gently.

"I recall you being completely sure that we would not. That first night. It is funny how things never go quite according to plan." He is being enigmatic; I am tired and do not care for it but say nothing. I do not want this parting to be bitter, "you should sleep in the car so that you were well-rested for the talk with the Sheriff. Report back to me when you feel that you have sufficient information and take this note. Present it at the door and they will know you are there on my behalf. I have to say one thing before you leave…" I had made a move to let go of his hand but his grip tightens and stays me where I am, "you have been most interesting and usually I do not take up on flights of curiosity. But I am glad that I have." As he speaks a body flies past my head and I can assume it is the man that Pam went back into the club for.

"I suppose that is your way of saying you like me. Well Eric, in plain I am very fond of you. I don't think I like you as of yet but give it time and I think I certainly will. I am sure we will meet again and become friends. Maybe I will be a vampire by then." I grin at the possibility, something I'm sure I have never done before. The mere thought of an eternity and not just a metaphorical one with Godric is enough to make me overflow with happiness. I would happily give up the sun for that man.

Eric finally lets my hand go. We smile at each other one last time and he helps me into the car. He leans in and plants a slow, lingering kiss on my lips and I am sorely tempted to drag him into the car and re-enact tonight all over again but I don't because he pulls away and presses a note into my chest. I take it from him but do not look at it. Instead I watch as Pam moves to stand beside him after he has shut the door and moved away. She is fiercely loyal I can tell and they speak to one another. They are speaking in whispers but I hear him say to her,

"If another is taken we may need to call in Sookie Stackhouse."

"I do not understand your want of that woman." Pam shakes her head in confusion. I suspect she does not take kindly to humans or fall in love with them, only sees them as cattle or food. _Blood bags_ I believe the term is. Charming.

"She reminds me of someone." Eric replies, nodding towards the car. The driver takes that to mean that it is time to leave and as the car pulls away and the conversation stills I look back to see Pam mouthing my name.

_There you have it! Emma is the very reason Eric is interested in Sookie! Or at least the encouragement behind the more active role!_

_Oh, and I know I screwed up the times a bit and I know when Eric mentions a Sheriff being take that's actually Godric but in this it's not. Not yet anyway._

_Last part is next._


	6. Own Reason to Exist

_So... I think I lied but accidentally! I said that this one would be the last one but it's not. I got writing and realised that there was more to the story yet!_

**Curiosity Has Its Own Reason for Existing - Albert Einstein**

I guess in the end we needed each other, Eric and I. I needed Eric to help me overcome my fears about vampires; help me move on from my prejudices. I do not think I would've actually given him a second thought, or moved so fast, if he had not been associated with Godric I realise, as I reflect over the past couple of nights. I feel ever so slightly bad for that. Now however, I know what I want and I'm going to go for it. I've been told that sometimes my grim determination and impulsive nature will get me into trouble but I've always found it helpful. Who knows how _this _will end though.

Eric needed me to move on from his own prejudices against us mere mortals. He needed to find out that not all of us are pathetic, that we can stand up for ourselves and stand shoulder to shoulder with vampires. I think maybe, just maybe, I have shown him some semblance of that.

Now, he's sending me away to Dallas, hopefully to find Godric. Maybe this Sheriff will know. I have never come across the term before. Godric had only briefly said that the older you are the more powerful your position or how powerful you actually are. I'd assumed there was a vampire King somewhere whom everyone answered to, even Godric. Come to think of it, he'd actually told me his real age. I'd asked him at once, when the vampires came out of the coffin. He'd merely said that he was really quite old. Are there any above him? I do not know. I'm sure there are plenty below him which makes me feel special that he picked me.

I decide to follow Eric's advice and fall asleep in the car, refusing to think about the conversation I'd heard between Pam and Eric. It would just build up in my mind and I would become confused so there was no point. Maybe afterwards, if Godric accepts me back, I will start to question it for I would like to see very much where that leads.

I do not know how long I had been asleep for. All I know is I closed my eyes to rest them for a few seconds and then, what seems like seconds later, I am awoken by the car driver, shaking me gently and telling me that we are here. It is nearing five in the afternoon. Here is a modern house, in the middle of a street. It looks normal enough although inside I know, or guess, lurks a nest of vampires. Maybe lurks is too negative a word. I'll stick with resides because lives would just be too ironic. I thank the driver politely before scrambling about to find my purse and the note that I was given. When I finally find my purse and offer the driver some money he quietly declines saying that it has already been paid for by the Sheriff. I guess the Sheriff knows I'm coming instead of Eric. He helps me out of the car like a gentleman. I am left standing outside of the house, too nervous to go in. The door opens and out walks an old man in a plaid shirt and silver hair, distinctly human whom I can only assume is a member of the day staff.

"Hello Miss. Wilkinson. I'm Jacob, a member of the day staff here and I've been told to come collect your bags and welcome you inside." His voice is a cheery Southern drawl, decidedly charming, and now distinct due to all of the time I spent with Eric. I never did catch on to the accent despite moving to Dallas from Scotland when I was twelve. His cheery demeanour is infectious.

"Hello Jacob! You can call me Emma if you'd like. I don't have any bags I'm sorry. It was a very spur of the moment job; Eric only mentioned it last night." I shrug in a vague sort of apology, "although I do have a note to give to the person in charge." Jacob does not look surprised by this news as if it were to be expected. I feel a little confused by this but decide that in the end it doesn't really matter, just so long as they know I'm here and wish to speak to the Sheriff than I am fine. Jacob extends his arm, motioning for me to take it,

"Well now Miss. Emma, let me show you to the guest room. It's all set up and I think you might like it. Oh don't worry about us going to trouble," he directly tackles the worried look I have on my face. I've never felt comfortable when people go to a length of trouble for me, "between you and me, we rarely get any human visitors and its kind of nice to have some." He leads me in through the door, smiling warmly with his green glittering. He reminds me of my grandfather back home and I instantly warm to the man. It makes me wonder what he's doing here. Most of the elder generation that I know tend to reject the very idea of vampires but here he was working for them. The interior of the house is very much like the exterior, modern but not entirely homely. We walk through and go outside into the garden where an annex is waiting.

"Is this where you live?" I ask as I stare at it. It's like a mini cottage, all rose gardens and ivy climbing the walls. I'm immediately enamoured with it. Although the fact that it's here kind of shocks me.

"Yes my dear. The Sheriff, the kindest vampire I ever did meet, let us build our home here so that we feel more safe. Are you hungry? My wife Sue makes the nicest stew you have ever eaten. One of the reasons I married her but never tell her that." He shoots me a fatherly wink and I giggle to myself. You can never beat warm Southern hospitality, I find, when it comes from the best. I can't wait to meet this Sheriff. If he's as kind to his staff as this than surely he'll be able to help me?

He lets go of my arms and strolls into the kitchen. I follow him as I have no idea where else to go. The kitchen is everything you'd expect in a cottage. A fire, an Aga in the corner, all pine surfaces and cupboards, a deep rustic red colour that I love and by this open fire an old woman knitting. The woman immediately stands up as soon as I enter and pushes aside her knitting.

"Well, come in my child. Don't stand in the doorway. Come sit, Jacob will get the stew from the stove. You know he loves it so much that I sometimes think it's the only reason he married me." The woman, or Sue, takes me by the hand and sits me on another seat opposite her and smiles kindly. These people seem unreal but I can't help but feel sucked in, "I'm sorry if the fire's so hot but night time will come soon and it gets mighty cold. Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sue and I'm the cleaner up at that house." She picks up her knitting and goes back about it whilst a hot plate of stew is placed in front of me atop a television tray by Jacob who smiles and leaves the room. I never realised how hungry I was until now. Delicately I begin to eat and say nothing for a few moments until finally my curiosity gets the best of me. These people are kind of weird even by my standards.

"I'm sorry to say this but this entire situation is highly unusual for me. I've never heard of humans willingly working for vampires, especially people like you. And never have I received such hospitality in a vampire's home. I don't mean to offend but what's going on?" I ask, leaning over my stew eagerly awaiting an answer. Sue looks up a bit confused that the question was asked so directly. She processes it in her mind before smiling at and looking down to her knitting again. I don't think I'm going to get an answer but she starts to speak in a languid, peaceful way,

"I know that the situation is unusual dear and so did we to begin with. Our daughters brought us the house you see out there as an anniversary present about five years ago with the best of intentions. But we couldn't afford the upkeep so after about two years we decided to sell it and retire with the money. About that time these vampires revealed themselves and at first we were afraid, especially when the Sheriff offered to buy it for above its price. We didn't know what to do but after some debate we sold it to him. He needed people for the day time and offered us a position. Now we'd never met a vampire before but he was so kind and offered to build us this house that our fear about them subsided slightly. And now I couldn't wish for a kinder boss. His salary is generous and he keeps safe us from the other, more unsavoury vampires. Our daughters of course have never forgiven us and we have little contact with the human world unless we shop during the day. So whenever we have a human visitor we always like to make them feel welcome to stay for as long as possible." Sue finally finishes with a sad air about her. It is clear that she is still hurting from their daughter's betrayal and my heart goes out to her. It never could've been easy adjusting to something like this after so long in the dark about vampires. I find myself admiring them and admiring this Sheriff. He sounds like a great man and I have every desire to meet him. I have no idea what to say to this story, however, so I merely satisfy myself with eating my stew. I can tell already that this visit is going to be one to remember.

It is now ten pm and the night has finally closed in around us. I have taken a shower, eaten properly and am ready to face the Sheriff armed with the note Eric gave. I am being taught how to knit by Sue in return for the amazing hospitality that she and her husband have shown me. She admitted that she has always wanted to share this skill with someone so I offered myself willingly. Her delighted face and been enough of a reward. Halfway through knitting my first scarf Jacob strolled in and told me,

"The Sheriff is ready to see you now. But he wants to see you alone so I'm afraid we cannot take you dear." His face is neatly arranged so that I cannot see the slight fear beneath it. If he is polite enough to not show it than I am polite enough not to mention it. I smile broadly at him to show that I am not afraid of anything, nod to Sue who takes my half scarf from me and Jacob offers me his arm. I take it still smiling albeit more nervously now. The nerves inside my stomach are building. I've never met a Sheriff before, unless Eric was one considering his age and I believe that that was an entirely different situation. Jacob walks me to the front door of the annex and slowly opens it. Standing outside is a Hispanic woman with long black hair. She turns her head and stares at me intently, looking me up and down. She is examining me I think, checking to see if I am worthy enough to meet her Sheriff. I smile weakly, not sure what to do and my hand tightens on Jacob's arm.

"You have no need to fear me." Her voice is clipped and accented but gentle too, "I have no war with humans. In fact," she goes on, smiling slightly at the thought that has just popped into her head and Jacob hands me over to her, "I have my own human. His name is Hugo and he would never forgive me if I harmed another." I can tell just from the look and tone of her that she loves her human very much and my fear of her subsides slightly. I drop my hand from her arm, turn to wave at Jacob who takes this as a comforting sign and closes the door and this time his smile is broad and not worried. The vampire and I start to walk slowly up the house. Well slowly for her, for me the pace is quite fast.

"So how does this work? Oh I'm Emma." I add just in case. We near the house quicker than I expected and the vampire takes hold of my elbow, as if to protect me and in a moment I see why. We enter the house and it is _full_ of vampires all staring at me curiously, hungrily too. I gulp audibly even to my own ears. A chuckle runs around the room.

"I am Isabel. And all you are to do is to go to the Sheriff, hand over whatever you have brought and do not speak until spoken to. And do not be afraid." She glances down at my shaking elbow. It is not fear that is causing me to shake but nerves. Thanks to Eric I no longer fear vampires, only what they can do, and as far as I am aware the Sheriff has no intention of killing me. We come to a door that is secluded from everyone and everything. She knocks once before disappearing. I clutch the note in my hand, my protection from everyone, given to me by Eric. The door is open and after about five seconds of no response I gently push it open. I examine the room, it has an open fire and a reclining chair, and the walls are beige. But that is it. There is no one there. I slowly walk in and am about to walk to the chair to see if anyone is there when I hear a familiar voice that sends a small thrill through my entire body say,

"You came back Emmy."

I turn sharply. And there he is, by the window, dressed in white with his tattoos showing through the sleeves, looking exactly like I left him. Absolutely beautiful. I stop breathing.

"Godric."


	7. Noble

**Curiosity Killed the Cat, I Say It Died a Noble death - Arnold Edinborough**

**

* * *

**

_A.N/ Oh the finale. I've enjoyed writing this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. So to celebrate, a bit of shameless self-publicizing:_

_I have an Alexander Skarsgard story. Just Skarsgard - the man, not the vampire. If you're interested of course._

_I kind of like it ;)_

* * *

Neither of us moved for a long moment. Our eyes remain connected although neither of us knows what we're meant to be doing. Should we run at each other and share a long hug? That would be slightly underwhelming. I don't now what to do and judging by the confused look on his face I'm sure he doesn't either.

"So you've been with Eric." He suddenly breaks the tense silence between us and the air seems to crackle. I don't know what to say. His gaze is fixed on my neck and I gulp. I decide to say the God's honest truth.

"I don't know if I should be sorry or not…" I hesitate, unsure on whether or not I'm allowed to say his name anymore. Being in front of him makes me feel so unsure now, "Eric belonged to you and I needed someone like him to show me that I shouldn't be scared of what you offered. I guess I always needed someone to show me that I shouldn't be scared." I add softly, realising that it was true. I'd put the thought to the back of my mind until I met Eric. I'd let my prejudices rule me until someone showed me not to.

"Is it my fault for not staying to show you?" Godric murmurs in regret, asking more himself than I although I hasten to assure him that this is not the case. Instinctually I rushed forward, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"No! It was my fault for not trusting you just because you weren't human. I was afraid of what I didn't know rather than trusting _who_ I knew. And I knew you Godric and I should've done something _more _than what I did do and I'm so sorry." Halfway through my rant, tears were starting to spill out from my eyes. Everything was just so overwhelming. This week had been overwhelming. Firstly, that meeting with Eric in Fangtasia when I piqued his interest seemingly for no reason. Then our second encounter in my house with my friends and finally last night. Two people who barely knew each other with only two things in common between them. Curiosity albeit for two different reasons and the man standing in front of me at this moment. Now I feel guilty. An intense guilt that threatens to crush my chest under its weight. My knees give way.

"I'm sorry too Emmy." He's so quiet that I can barely hear him. His arms are around me now, despite me being on the floor. I'm sobbing, mourning the time we lost because of my stupidity. I clutch his shirt tight in my hand, the nearest thing to me.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" I somehow manage to loudly choke out. I don't understand his guilt. He did everything he could to persuade me, everything I'd let him and even when I rejected him, or as good as, he still kept me safe. And now he's holding me whilst I cry. He sits with back against the wall, his arms secured tightly around me and I cry into his chest on his lap. He's still so gentle.

"I'm sorry that I let you go, led you to Eric. Is this why you have come to find me early? You no longer want to go through with our arrangement?" He turns his head so that his cold lips brush my forehead; his hand strokes my hair to calm me down. The tone of his voice betrays his fear that this is the truth. I push myself back so that I can look at him and try to figure out what he's thinking. The look turns into glare.

"No! No, that's not it. Godric… Eric helped me come to the decision that I'd like to take you up on it. Early. He's the one who sent me here. With this note. I don't know what it says. He didn't tell me you were Sheriff though."

"I asked him not to. He phoned me the moment he found out who you belonged to. I told him not to do anything until he felt sure you were ready to see me. I just didn't think…" His hand trails across my neck brushing over the bite marks there. That isn't a sentence I'd thought I'd say. He closes his eyes and takes the note from the floor where I dropped it moments ago. He looks at it for a moment before giving a low chuckle. I stare at him for a few moments before he directs my gaze to the note. In a neat, perfected handwriting, which I am assuming is Eric's there is a small sentence written.

_Property of Godric._

I manage a wet chuckle too. Tears slip onto my tongue and they taste disgustingly salty. Hesitantly I wipe them away, my sobbing ceased a little. I get little hiccups now and then. We are silent for a few moments, content just to hold each other for a while.

"Emmy, please clarify the situation for me? I know you've… _spent time_ with Eric," he hesitates on how to word it and I blush, my guilt rushing back, "and you're still saying that you want to be with _me_?" His beautiful face is conflicted. Part of him wants to believe what I'm saying and part of him doesn't believe it. I cannot tell whether this is a good thing. Slowly, slowly so that he can push my hand way, I raise my hand and press my fingers to his forehead. I want to smooth out the heaviness he has there. He cannot get wrinkles but somehow it always looks heavy. He lets my fingers stroke him.

"Who else would I want to be with? Eric is very attractive and anyone can see that, warm-blooded or otherwise," oh no, that could be considered insulting, "and there is only one reason I spent time with Eric and thinking back it's not a very good one. Oh my god, you may not even love me still. And I'm here for no reason and, oh my god I'm so sorry." My mind takes me on a whirlwind journey that I don't want to take. But it rests firmly on the thought that Godric doesn't want me here anymore which is why he's so confused. He's trying to figure out a way to tell me. I'm standing already, brushing myself down with a look of horror etched on my face. Hurriedly I make my way to the door, willing him to stop me. He doesn't. My hand touches the door handle, tears threatening to fall again, when he says,

"So you have not found me with the intent of telling me that you no longer love me?" He asks stonily. I do not turn to look at him. I can't. Instead I stare at the hand on the door handle as if it is suddenly the most interesting thing of all. I stay my tears but it takes me a while to say,

"No. I found you to tell you that I do still love you, always have, and always will. I found you to tell you that I want to become a vampire earlier. Eric just helped me figure out a few things. I don not expect you to understand that when not even I do." I blink back my tears. It may seem futile but I do not want the people outside to notice my tears. They've probably heard everything from inside this room but my dignity won't allow me to cry in front of them. I expel a heavy sigh; I suppose this was to be expected. My grip tightens on the door handle. Suddenly his hand is also there. I don't move and he says nothing. I glance up, half in terrified hope and half in disbelief. He's smiling down at me. Smiling. At me. I gulp but lessen my grip on the door handle.

"I love you still Emmy. Do not think me so temperamental as to fall out of love within the space of a few short years." He places his cold hands on the side of my face and his thumb gently wipes away my tears. I cover his hand in mine, trying to make him stay there and rememorize his touch, "now come, don't cry. Sit, we have much to discuss."

A few hours later, having moved into a more private area of the house, where no one could disturb us, we hadn't discussed much. For about an hour we'd sat, talking about what we'd both been doing for those years apart and it hadn't taken much time. And when we'd had nothing else to say to each other I had hugged him to me. I couldn't take sitting a metre away from him and not being able to touch him. So I'd removed myself from the seat, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't cry. I just held him to me as he held me.

"I've missed you so much Godric." I had muttered into his ear, clutching him tighter, so afraid to let go. He'd chuckled and nodded his assent running his hands up and down my back to assure me that he wasn't going anywhere. However, that didn't have its desired effect. I'd pulled my head back from his shoulder; my eyes had flicked to his perfect white lips, before I'd pressed my own down on them. He'd frozen and for a moment I thought I'd be overstepping my boundaries, until he responded. Furiously, as if possessed, he'd responded.

"Now Emmy, be warned." He detached his lips from my jaw for a few moments to give the warning despite my groan of reluctance, "if this happens then it will not be like before." As if to illustrate his point, he'd drawn out his fangs. I'd done nothing but bring my fingertips up to touch them. Godric had shivered.

"I understand. Just not from the neck."

We moved to what I'd assumed was his bedroom of sorts. It was a windowless room; practically bare if hadn't been for the bed in the middle of the room.

Needless to say, he didn't drink from the neck but from somewhere very much south of that direction. I'd never felt anything like it in my life. I, also, never hesitated when afterwards Godric made a small nick in his finger and offered it to me. I wasn't even disgusted as I sucked the bloodied finger.

"So I guess we're bonded now." I smile in a completely smugly satisfied manner and I hold his finger to the artificial light. There isn't even a mark. I glance at him. He's smiling with the same emotion that I am.

"I guess we are." He drops a butterfly kiss on my forehead. We lay there for a moment just staring at each other. And a realization hit me. I shot up in bed and turned him.

"Turn me Godric."

"What has brought that idea to you so suddenly?" Slowly he sits up as well to look at me in curiosity and faint hope. He wants to turn me, I know he does.

"This is how I want to spend forever. With you like this. I know it can't happen all of the time as you have your position to take care of but I'm sure it can happen some of the time right?"

"Well, yes of-"

"Then I want forever to start now Godric. I want _our_ forever to start now." My hands touch the sides of his face, forcing him to look at the sincerity in my eyes, the honesty that this is exactly what I wants. He believes me and his face splits into the widest grin I've ever seen him smile.

"As do I Emmy, when you put it like that. But it's daylight right now. We've been _spending time_ with each other for a few hours. Almost everyone's asleep. Apart from Sue and Jacob. Besides doing it now would probably insult Eric. I tell you what, at dusk go to the nearest store and buy some True Blood. I'm sure Jacob will take you. And then we'll start "our forever" as you like to put it." He grins as he coins my phrase and mocks it. I swat his arm playfully giggling my assent to his plan. As long as it's soon than I don't care. I just want to be with Godric now and forever. To be clichéd, forever and always.

"That sounds like a plan Godric. Wait, how come you're not sleeping?" I trace the tattoos on his arms, leaving light kisses in my wake. Roughly he rolls me over and pins me down, growling playfully in his throat. I laugh at this amazing side of him.

"I require very little sleep. Especially now when we have so much catching up to do." I love this playful side and we're both chuckling. I feel tears prickle my eyes. Happy tears this time.

"Well then… I guess we should spend more time with each other."

At dusk I leave Godric resting in bed. I've been sleeping for hours and when I awoke my body was stiff with inactivity and stretching was both pain and pleasure. I mutter into his ear that I'm going to get some True Blood for when I've been transformed now and he merely replies something incomprehensible. I chuckle and leave the room. There is no one around as it is still too light for them yet. I find the back door where Jacob dropped me off and practically run for the door of the cottage. Sue is busy in the kitchen and looks up at me serenely,

"Oh hello dear. Did you get everything cleared up with the Sheriff?" When I nodded she continued, "Lovely man. Wish I'd known him when I was a young girl." She chuckles and sends me a conspiring wink as if this was some big secret. And the way her face straightens when Jacob walks in, I think it is. I merely wink back to show that I'll take her secret to the grave.

"I've been told you want to go to the store to get some True Blood for the Sheriff?" He grins at me although his voice is gruff. I just nod in agreement.

In a moment we're in his car, a stereotypical red wagon, and he's chatting away about everything and nothing. The nerves are building in my stomach and the butterflies seem to be mutating. I fiddle with my hands and only send responses in monosyllables to Jacob's chattering. Suddenly he pulls into the convenience store that has a sign outside that reads _Sells True Blood_. I utter a rapid thank you and make a dash for the door. The sun is still setting I notice but barely. I'm in too much of a hurry. I find the True Blood and turn it over in my hands. I realise that I have no clue of what to buy. Being O Positive surely that… flavour would be good for me? Or maybe I should go with a delicacy first? I've been AB negative is actually quite nice. I pick that up and stare at it for a while. I debate over it and settle for the AB negative. Apparently the taste is vile but I don't think I'd try actual human for a while. I grin and realise that as my last few moments of humanity, they're not exactly life-defining. I shrug and come to another realisation. I don't particularly care.

"Four pack of True Blood please." I grin feeling wholly content for the first time in my life. I don't worry that I haven't contacted my friends to tell them where I am. My parents have no idea of course. I can do that all after. I glance outside, almost dark but not quite there yet. I should get back to Godric; he's probably waiting for me. As I impatiently wait for this bumbling spot-ridden cashier to give me my change I catch snippets of conversation between two men by the fridges,

"-can't be. The sun hasn't sunk yet-"

"-a newbie. They don't have much trouble yet-"

"- Rev. Newlin says-"

I tune out at that moment not wanting to know what the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun think. They're just crazy religious nuts who fear the unknown. I turn to ask them if they have a problem with me buying True Blood.

"-don't-"

That's all I hear but it's suddenly cut off by the sound of a car backfiring. There's a stinging pain in my chest. My hand's there. My eyes catch sight of a gun in the man's hand. Piercing pain. I look down. Take my hands from my stomach. Blood. Everywhere. A hole. So much pain, spreading now. A man squeals. I fall to my knees clutching at my chest.

"Godric." I mutter. Blood in my mouth. It's dark. Jacob is on the phone. The two men in front of me twist their necks at a funny angle. Crack, crack. Godric. I smile. I cough. I shake. I fall. He's there, face coated in red. His arms are cold.

"Emmy…" So much pain. In both of us.

"It's not bad." I stutter. Stupid. He can feel my pain. He shakes his head.

"I can save you." Tears of blood. Wipes the blood from my mouth gently.

"What… blood...?" My body convulses. More blood. Red hands. Red clothes. Red, dark, everywhere. He can't say anything. It's leaving. I can feel it. As can he. He knows, "like falling asleep. Don't… Eric…" I know what he'll do. He can't. Eric needs him.

"I won't tell him." Wrong, "I love you Emmy."

"…too." His lips on mine. Gentle. Always. Last kiss. Last look.

Just like falling asleep.

* * *


End file.
